


Starlight

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn, S&M, Smut, Switching, bet you never thought you'd see those two together lmao, niche kink november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Ren’s face flashed and Hux braced himself for whatever he was about to suggest. “You get off on it.”
“On what?” he dared to ask.
“You like it when I cry,” Ren said, and Hux was baffled. “Every time we – you always like it best when I cry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Niche Kink November Day 15: Dacryphilia
> 
> Also just a quick head's up: there is a very brief mention of accidental subdrop near the end. I didn't tag for it because it is super brief but thought I should mention that just in case. Hux is not quite Nice but also not Not Nice and is a perfectly respectable dom here who just so happens to have unusual proclivities

Fucking Ren was an experience far beyond what Hux had expected. It wasn’t as if they weren’t accustomed to using each other to assist their respective orgasms, but rushed handjobs and the rare blowjob with clothes pushed out of the way just enough wasn’t the same as being able to take one’s time with it, taking the other apart piece by piece. Up until now, there’d been an unspoken but seemingly mutual contest to prove the other wanted it more, _needed_ it more. Now, though, with Ren writhing and pleading in Hux’s bed with three fingers up his ass and a tongue painting circles over just the tip of his cock, it wasn’t a question.

And when Hux pushed into that tight, slick heat to the sound of Ren’s low moan, it was all he could do to hold on long enough to give Ren a proper pounding. He moved Ren’s legs into a better position and started slow, eventually reaching the hard rhythm he knew they both wanted. Hux reached down to fist Ren’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, his hips stuttering as Ren painted his own chest with come and clenched around him, back arched and head thrown back as he keened. With that lovely sight to spur him on, Hux chased his own orgasm, driven on by Ren’s overstimulated whimpers and the undeniable wetness gathering under his eyes, finally making it over the edge and filling Ren up with his come.

It was a good ten minutes before either of them made a move to get out of bed despite the cooling, slick mess that covered them both. Hux couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed by the mess; the whole event had been even more enjoyable than he’d initially thought. Ren was so delightfully responsive to every little thing, as if his nerves were just wired to a more sensitive setting than most. His entire body was like a livewire. Whether that was due to his powers or simply one more oddity to add the man’s list of strange attributes, Hux wasn’t sure. He did know for certain, though, that they were definitely doing this again.

When the moment faded, Hux climbed over Ren and made his way to the refresher, tossing a damp cloth at the man lying on his bed.

“I’m taking a shower,” he announced. “Don’t be here when I’m done. I’ll comm you when I’m available to do this again.”

Ren’s only response was a grunt and then he got to work cleaning himself off. Hux got into the sonic, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. By the time he was done, as commanded, Ren was gone. Hux took his datapad with him when he got back into bed, frowning when he made his way over the damp spot to the other side. He had a free evening in two cycles, so he sent a request to Ren titled ‘Tactics Meeting’ and set the location as his quarters. That should get the message across.

* * *

Two cycles later and it’d taken Hux all of two minutes to have Ren stripped and bent over his desk. It hadn’t been his intention to do it this way - he really didn’t relish the thought of cleaning up the mess after - but Ren had apparently gotten in the mood for their encounter by wrecking three consoles earlier in the afternoon. He didn’t take it slow this time, giving Ren just enough preparation that he’d be fine but not so much that he wouldn’t feel it the next day with the way Hux was pounding into him, punching guttural sounds from his throat with every thrust. Good. He deserved to ache.

The noises coming from Ren got higher in pitch and then he was reaching for his cock. Hux slapped his hand away, moving his own free hand into Ren’s hair and pulling, keeping his other clamped bruisingly on Ren’s hip.

“You think you deserve to come so easily after what you pulled?” Hux demanded, though it sounded less commanding with how short his breath was. “You’ll come from my cock alone or not at all.”

Ren made a frustrated noise, but otherwise acquiesced. Maybe that’s what it was about fucking Ren he loved so much: it was the only time he had some measure of control over him. Or maybe it was all that power, all that strength, bending willingly before him, moaning beautifully with wetness shining in his eyes. The memory of Ren’s damp eyes last time had Hux finding himself closer than he thought he was, so he leaned over Ren to put his mouth to his ear, thrusts shortening.

“Better hurry, Ren,” he breathed against the shell of Ren’s ear, feeling a full body shudder go through the Knight. “I’m close and if you’re not done by the time I come, I’m going to leave you wanting.”

Ren’s noise was somewhere between desperate and panicked. He shifted his hips around, though whether he actually had a goal in mind with it or he was just running out of ideas, Hux couldn’t guess. Three hard thrusts later, Ren came with a hoarse shout, bringing Hux over the edge as well. Hux slumped against his back for a moment, regaining his breath before pulling out and taking in Ren’s condition. He was panting, sweaty, and his hair spilled out over Hux’s desk like ink. Hux may have imagined it, but he thought he saw the corners of Ren’s lips turned up. Overall, it was an appealing sight, though, somehow, this tryst hadn’t been quite as satisfying as the last.

Hux went and took a shower, hoping Ren would get the message that he expected him gone again, and contemplated. It had been enjoyable, certainly, at least partially because he’d been able to punish Ren for his unnecessary destruction of equipment. Still, perhaps it was the urgency that took something away from it. He hadn’t wanted to hurry, had intended this to be another extended encounter, but Ren had made him too angry to care. Ultimately, though, it didn’t matter. There were always ups and downs with sexual partners; it wasn’t going to be mind-blowing every time. Hux was still enjoying it, thus it would continue so long as Ren was receptive.

When Hux stepped out of the shower, he saw a flash of black before his door closed. Good. He then set about cleaning the fluids off the desk (of course Ren hadn’t done it) and settled in to get another hour or two of work done before he’d sleep.

* * *

Three perfectly adequate fucks later, Hux wanted something a little different. As soon as he’d seen Ren’s ridiculous cock in its full ( _very_ full) glory, he knew he’d have to put that thing to use. He wasn’t positive Ren even knew what to do with it in that regard, but he had a plan for that as well. Whether taking or giving, Hux didn’t honestly care much who was on what end so long as he still had the upper hand.

Thus how he ended up with Kylo Ren secured to his bed, wrists and ankles bound, cock hard and made harder by the ring wrapped securely around the base, and Hux riding him at an infuriatingly slow pace. Hux sped up, marveling in the way Ren’s muscles twitched and spasmed as he got close. Hux smirked, slowing down again and drinking in Ren’s frustrated groan. He pulled at the restraints on his wrists, quickly giving up and trying in vain to move his hips. That was something Hux truly loved watching: Ren could break out anytime he wanted, they both knew that, yet he _chose_ not to.

It only took two more orgasms kept out of reach for Ren to start begging. Hux continued on as he wished, finding Ren’s pleading more a reason to keep going than one to stop. This was exactly why he’d tied Ren down: the man did not have the patience Hux required. He was going to take as long as he wanted to, savouring being so, so _full_.

If Ren thought the stop and go was torture, he certainly didn’t seem ready for Hux to ride him in earnest, trusting the ring to keep him from coming. Hux tilted his hips just so, driving down onto Ren’s cock at just the right angle. He could’ve taken his own cock in hand, sped up the process but, quite frankly, he didn’t want to. It was far more enjoyable to get there slowly, watching Ren squirm and beg under him.

Ren alternated between staring at Hux like he was going to eat him and screwing his eyes shut, head thrown back, under the assault. Hux slammed down and ground his hips against Ren’s, delighting in the way Ren’s moan caught in his throat. Then Hux went for shallower movements, keeping Ren deep and moving as fast as he could manage, low moans spilling from his mouth with every roll of his hips. Ren whined and then his eyes opened again, shining with tears. Hux stopped moving altogether, transfixed by the sight, even more so when the lack of movement caused Ren to let out an animalistic growl and screw his eyes shut, forcing the tears to spill over.

Hux felt possessed, leaning forward to lick at one salty trail, Ren still buried deep inside him. He moaned at the taste and that was it. With hands planted on Ren’s chest for balance, Hux started up right at his former pace, angling himself such that Ren’s cock rubbed against his prostate on every slide. His own neglected cock bounced between them, leaking steadily, though he still had no intentions of touching it. He watched Ren’s face the whole time, unable to look away from the wet trails on his cheeks. The noises Ren made became less and less human as he continued and it wasn’t long before Hux cried out, riding out his orgasm as he coated both their stomachs with come.

There was a beat where Hux didn’t move, just gave himself a moment to come down and for his thighs to stop shaking. Ren thrashed against the bonds, still without his full strength, pleading and whining in equal measure. Hux, in an uncharacteristic act of mercy, started moving again, ignoring his own discomfort and building up a good pace before snapping the release on the cock ring. Ren came almost instantly, shouting his release, and Hux worked him through it until Ren was boneless beneath him.

After giving Ren a moment to catch his breath, Hux untied his bonds. Ren didn’t move, just laid there, panting with tear tracks running down his face. Hux inwardly sighed as he moved to go to the refresher; Ren likely wasn’t going to leave just yet. Still, minor inconvenience aside, it was a significant improvement – this tryst had been just as delicious as the first time.

Hux wet a cloth and grimaced as he cleaned himself. He was going to be feeling Ren’s absurd cock tomorrow, he was sure, but it was worth it. This was precisely the sort of satisfaction he’d been looking for since the first time he’d brought Ren to bed.

He stepped out of the refresher with a fresh cloth to find Ren hadn’t moved an inch, eyes wide and looking overwhelmed. Hux sighed, moving over to clean the sweat and come from Ren’s skin. His face was still wet and he honestly looked about as fucked out as a person could. Hux put the cloth aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

“How long before you can make it back to your own quarters?” Hux asked, hoping Ren would get the hint and simply leave.

Ren turned to look at him, a pathetic and pleading look on his face. Fuck. He wanted to stay, didn’t he? Hux really did not care to share his bed once the fun part was over. It wasn’t as if they were lovers; this was just sex. They both knew it. They could barely even get along during the day, though the mutual release of tension had helped some. Still, that’s not what this was.

And yet, Hux crawled into bed over Ren, forgoing his shower as he was just too sated and exhausted to bother with it. He thought about grabbing his datapad as well, but ultimately decided against it. There was nothing urgent to do, he’d done all of that already, so he may as well sleep.

“Fine, Ren, you can stay tonight,” Hux said, as he settled in, telling himself he absolutely did not see Ren smile in response.

And the next morning, Hux absolutely did not wake up pressed up against Ren’s warmth, every inhale filled with the scent of Ren’s hair. He also absolutely did not find he quite liked that smell.

* * *

Ren was late. The fact, in and of itself, was not unusual. Ren seemed to have his own timetable when it came to anything important. But he’d never been late to one of their ‘private meetings’ before, always showing up exactly when Hux had requested him to. Hux wondered if something had come up, or if he’d simply lost track of time. It seemed unlikely, but Ren would show eventually. He always did.

An hour after their scheduled meeting time, there was still no sign of Ren. Hux huffed. He really wasn’t so desperate for an orgasm that he needed to go chasing after the man, but there was something off about this. Ren had been nothing but eager for their ‘meetings’, especially after the one time Hux had let him stay the night. And, given how often Ren had tried to stay again since, him not showing up was worrying.

Despite his better judgement, Hux found himself walking down the hall towards Ren’s quarters. He’d check there first, then in the training facilities. His shuttle was still docked – Hux had checked – so he had to be on the ship somewhere. And considering Ren didn’t socialize, didn’t seem to do anything but brood in his rooms, train, and have sex with Hux, there weren’t terribly many places for him to have gone.

Hux stopped in front of Ren’s door, entering his override code into the door panel. Perhaps it was rude, but this was Hux’s ship and it was Hux Ren had stood up. If Ren was lying half dead on his floor because his lightsaber finally betrayed him, the extra minute he saved doing this could save the man’s life. If he was just being an ass and decided he wasn’t interested anymore without saying anything, well, then the rudeness would be appropriate.

The room was dark when Hux entered. He hadn’t spent much time in Ren’s room – it was always dark and a touch too cold for his liking, besides his preferences for his own space for their encounters – but its basic layout was a mirror image of his own rooms, so it was mostly simple to navigate. He stepped in, hearing the door swish shut behind him, seeing no sign of Ren.

He kept walking, glancing around for any clues as to Ren’s location and finding nothing. He stopped at the entrance to the bedroom and squinted into the even darker void. He was about to turn around when he heard a strange sound – a thick whimper or perhaps a sob.

“Ren?” Hux called, softer than he could have.

A sniffle was audible, followed by a suspicious silence.

“Ren, I know you’re in there. Are you unwell?” Hux said, stepping into the bedroom carefully in the darkness.

“I’m fine, go away.” Ren’s voice was thick, giving away the lie immediately.

Another step found some sort of bunched up cloth on the ground and Hux kicked it away. “I expected you at my quarters over an hour ago.”

“Something came up,” Ren said, sounding hollow and unconvincing.

“Ren-” Hux nearly tripped over some kind of box and he swore. “Kriff – Ren, stop lying! I don’t have to be able to read minds to know there’s something wrong.”

“I told you to go away.” There was something darker in his tone now, just on the edge of threatening, but Hux would not be cowed.

Hux reached out, trying to orient himself better after the stumble. Unable to find anything to use to get his bearings, he swore again. This was tiresome.

“Lights, forty percent!”

Hux heard movement from where the bed must have been just before the lights flicked on to reveal Ren’s bedroom. It wasn’t as messy as it had felt – Hux had managed to encounter two of the three or four items lying on the ground. He glanced over at the bed and Ren was on it, curled on his side and facing towards the opposite wall. Hux sighed; perfect, Ren was now clearly sulking.

Hux walked over to the bed, watched the way Ren’s shoulders tensed as he approached. Ren was clad in what Hux assumed were his workout clothes – a plain sleeveless shirt and loose pants. A small strip of skin showed between the two and Hux brushed a finger gently across Ren’s lower back, trying to coax Ren to turn over. Ren shivered, but did not move.

“Ren, would you just-” Hux stopped, took a breath, and sat down on the bed in the crook left by Ren’s bent knees. “I’m not going to leave just because you’re being difficult. If you’re not in the mood to fuck, that’s fine. But now that I’ve come all the way here, I want an explanation.”

Ren’s face was covered by his hair so Hux couldn’t see his expression. Hux reached out and traced a nonsensical pattern on Ren’s side, resisting the urge to just pinch to get him to turn over. It was frustrating, but something in Hux told him that he should be patient, and he was very good at being patient.

Finally, after far too long, Ren rolled enough to reveal his face, and what Hux found there nearly made him regret coming enough to bolt from the room. Ren’s eyes were red and wet, tear tracks running down his face. Hux forced his expression into something neutral, but this was uncharted territory. He was not made for comfort. It was not something he was equipped to provide.

“I see why you didn’t want to come,” he said, for lack of anything better.

Ren snorted. “You have your answer now, General. So why don’t you just leave?”

Hux licked his lips, considering; there was something, something in his gut forcing him not to move. It wasn’t concern – well, perhaps if he were honest with himself, he’d admit there was some of that, but it wasn’t what was pinning him to the bed, to Ren’s side. It was the warm, unidentifiable feeling low in his gut that truly prevented him from moving.

“You don’t want me to,” he settled on. “If you did, I imagine I would’ve been thrown out by now. Literally.”

Ren huffed, but didn’t say anything more, and the silence stretched into the uncomfortable.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Hux really, really did not know how to do this, but he thought he remembered that sentence being something that was supposed to help.

“Do you really want me to?”

“Stop deflecting. It’s tiresome.”

Ren grunted and Hux let the heavy silence stretch this time. He was giving Ren a startlingly generous offer here and it was his job to take advantage of it, if he wanted to.

“I’m not strong enough.” It was barely a whisper.

“How so?” Hux asked, voice neutral.

Ren’s face screwed up in anger. “I’m not making progress and I know I’m not done. There’s so much more I need to learn!”

Ren stopped, taking a few heaving breaths, and Hux could see fresh moisture pool in his eyes, that warm feeling spreading in him. “I’m not enough. And I’m not getting better. What if I’m never enough?”

That was… a frighteningly personal confession, in Hux’s mind. He couldn’t imagine voicing such raw doubts to anyone, especially… Well, if he had to choose, admittedly, he _might_ choose Ren. But, he figured, that said more about his lack of viable options than anything else. Phasma was really the only other choice and she was about as atrocious as Hux was at being comforting.

Hux considered for a moment. “So you’ve hit a plateau. Surely, you’ve experienced them before.”

That, apparently, was not what Ren wanted to hear. He rolled and sat up, forced to rearrange his legs around Hux such that one hung off the bed and the other one caged him in.

“You don’t understand! It’s… it’s not just a plateau!” Ren said, getting more worked up, and Hux couldn’t wrench his eyes away from the first tear that dripped free down his cheek, shining like liquid starlight. “If this is… if this is all I can be, the Supreme Leader will cast me out. I’ll be _nothing_.”

There, that was the problem. Ren’s issues weren’t new and even if Hux hadn’t experienced them this directly before, he’d gleaned enough from their interactions to guess the nature of the beast correctly. And, since he’d invited Ren into his bed, he supposed he’d inadvertently invited his demons as well.

“Ren,” he said slowly, maintaining the composure Ren couldn’t, “you are not ‘nothing’. Let say you did peak here, that you didn’t climb any further…”

Hux wasn’t done, but the helpless hiccup from Ren, punctuated by more tears falling, showed exactly how Ren felt about that.

“Listen to me: I’m not saying that’s true, I’m saying let’s imagine it is,” Hux said, pausing to lick his lips in thought. “You are still powerful. You can crack open a person’s mind and take anything in it for yourself. You can kill virtually anyone with a thought. You can force others to do your bidding. And all of that is just your powers; your body is a living weapon, you have a mind for strategy that is eclipsed perhaps only by my own, and if Snoke really does wish to get rid of you, I would happily put you to use for the Order proper.”

Ren was watching him raptly, his face wet but the tears stopped for the moment. Hux hadn’t even realized he had this many positive thoughts about Ren until they’d come spilling out. Yet he did mean them; for all Ren was a colossal pain in his ass, he did have skills. He was deadly, efficient when focused, and those were the attributes that Hux had found attractive about him in the first place.

“So, really, even if you have peaked, which I don’t believe you have, would that be so bad?”

Ren stared at him, a strange, intense look on his face, and then he was lunging at Hux, wrapping him up in a rather aggressive interpretation of a hug. Hux nearly keeled over, holding himself up just barely against the assault. Ren sniffled and sobbed against his uniform and that’s when Hux realized two things:

The first was that he would no longer be able to pretend this was just sex between them anymore. Really, he should’ve realized it after Ren had wanted to stay that one night, or when Hux had actually let him, or perhaps when kicking Ren out every time after that had been so much more difficult.

The second was that he was surprisingly, achingly hard in his pants and must have been for a while even if his speech to Ren had forced him to ignore it. Fuck, he was _throbbing_. That was – well, he had no explanation for it.

Ren seemed to calm himself while Hux was contemplating just what, exactly, was going on between his legs. He didn’t have long to keep considering, however, as Ren pulled back enough to look at him, a curious expression on his tear-stained face.

“Hux you’re – you’re _aroused_ ,” he said, not accusingly. “I can feel it pouring off of you.”

“I-” Hux did not have an explanation. Was it when he’d been talking about Ren’s competence? No, that seemed too late, he would’ve noticed. It must have happened before, but that didn’t make any sense.

Silence, again, more uncomfortable than any of the others. Hux’s face burned in shame, though he still didn’t know precisely what he was ashamed of. Ren seemed to be contemplating it as well and kriff, Hux wished they would either stop questioning his erection and put it to use, or let him leave and never speak of it again.

Ren’s face flashed and Hux braced himself for whatever he was about to suggest. “You get off on it.”

“On what?” he dared to ask.

“You like it when I cry,” Ren said, and Hux was baffled. “Every time we – you always like it best when I cry.”

“That can’t…” Hux trailed off, replaying their encounters in their head, comparing the ‘adequate’ ones and the ‘great’ ones.

And… kriffing hell, Ren had a point. Hux clung to the idea that there may have been something else that all of these situations had in common besides Ren’s tears. Getting off on his bedmate crying was just too strange for him to consider. He wasn’t that depraved, surely.

Ren gave him a second to work through it, then moved away enough that he could start undoing Hux’s pants. Hux considered stopping him but hells, even though his erection had flagged slightly during the discussion, he was still hard enough that it demanded attention. Ren pulled Hux’s cock out and didn’t waste time, arranging himself so he could easily take Hux into his mouth.

Hux gasped; Ren took too much too fast, choking himself, only to pull back and do it again. Any question Hux may have had died on his lips, turning to a moan as Ren’s throat spasmed around the head of his cock again. Fuck, it was divine, and it took considerable effort to resist thrusting into Ren’s hot, wet mouth.

Ren choked himself again and now Hux could only assume he was doing it on purpose. He looked down, met Ren’s eyes and saw the dampness starting to form there. A sharp tingle went down his spine, equal parts shame and arousal. Hux stared, not at the alluring sight of Ren swallowing his entire length like he usually would, but at his eyes, transfixed by the glistening trails that started to run down Ren’s face when he choked again. A moan slipped from Hux’s throat without his consent and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He grabbed Ren’s hair in one hand and Ren stopped his movements, letting Hux control the pace. It didn’t take long before he was thrusting into Ren’s mouth, directing Ren with tugs on his hair, watching the tears run down Ren’s cheeks as he let himself be used.

It didn’t take long before Hux was coming with a strangled cry and Ren pushed forward on his own, his nose pressed flush against Hux’s pelvis as he spilled into Ren’s throat. Ren swallowed around him in the aftershocks, finally pulling off when Hux was shaking with overstimulation.

“Fuck, Ren.” It was all he could manage.

Ren looked far too pleased with himself for the situation, his face a wet mess of tears and spit. Considering Hux’s uniform was still damp from where he’d been crying earlier, the whole situation was rather surreal.

“I was right,” Ren said, sounding awed.

“Ren, I-” Hux cut off again. “You don’t seem nearly as concerned about this as you should be.”

“Why would I be concerned?”

“You really don’t see why you should be concerned that I get off on you crying?” Hux asked, incredulous.

Ren shrugged. “It’s better than you fleeing the room every time I’m upset.”

Hux had to give him that. Before he could figure out to say next, Ren was crawling up and taking his lips in a demanding kiss, his erection pressing against Hux’s spent cock. Ren’s hips rolled against his own, and Hux got the message, pulling down Ren’s pants and stroking his cock until Ren made an even bigger mess of his uniform. Hux, quite frankly, couldn’t bring himself to care.

They lay together in the aftermath, touching but not truly cuddling, by any meaning of the word. It was silent save for their regular breathing, which had become in sync at some point. It was strangely peaceful.

“Did you mean what you said? Earlier?” Ren asked suddenly, voice quiet and unsure.

Hux nodded. “I did. I don’t give praise unless it’s deserved.”

Ren sighed, as if relieved, and pressed a little closer to Hux. Hux found he didn’t mind all that much.

After another beat of silence, “Did you?”

“About what?” Ren asked.

“That you don’t care that I get off on seeing you cry.”

“I did,” Ren said. “Besides, I’ve seen you after interrogations. That’s honestly not the worst thing I figured you got off on.”

Hux snorted. “Does that mean you’ll let me keep doing it? Keep making you cry?”

Ren hummed. “Yes. But not… You know what not to say. What would be too far.”

Hux did. He nodded his confirmation.

“Then do your worst, General.”

* * *

He had Ren’s arms above his head, wrists bound and secured to the ceiling using a discrete hook he’d installed there for this very purpose. A bar attached to the cuffs on his ankles kept his legs spread, every part of him exposed and on display. Hux swung the crop through the empty air, listening to Ren’s sharp inhale of anticipation.

Hux smirked, then struck Ren’s already abused ass hard, drinking in the cut off sound. He was close now, Hux could tell. Pain was the hardest route, given Ren’s training, but Hux had become quite good at figuring out what it took to get Ren where he wanted him regardless of how he got him there. It sincerely helped that Ren had started to enjoy this almost as much, albeit for different reasons. While Hux chased his tears, Ren relished in letting go, getting the release he often couldn’t find on his own before it exploded out of him.

A number of swats to the inside of Ren’s thighs brought out the first choked sob and Hux brushed his fingers through Ren’s hair, a gentle touch to offset the burning pain radiating from his skin. A few more hits, varying the strikes, and Ren cried out before dropping his head. There it was: the tears started to fall, dripping to the floor like soft summer rain, and Hux gave him a few more hits for good measure.

Ren sobbed as Hux fucked him and shushed him in equal measure, each whimper and sniffle driving him on even as he stroked Ren’s hair and laid gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder between whispered words of praise. He could feel the heat radiating off Ren’s ass from the crop as he fucked him hard and deep. Once he was close, Hux wrapped a hand around Ren’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts, bringing Ren over the edge and relishing in the half-moan half-sob that came out of his throat. A few thrusts later and Hux was following, biting into Ren’s shoulder to muffle his shout.

After, he cleaned Ren up, planting gentle kisses over his body as he went, and then removed the shackles and spreader bar. Next, the rope was untied from Ren’s wrists and Ren sagged, nearly boneless against Hux. Hux shushed him, petting his side as he maneuvered them both to the bed. From there, he’d apply bacta to Ren’s inflamed skin, and kiss and comfort and cuddle the man for about an hour until he was ready to be a person again. Even then, he absolutely could not ever kick Ren out for the night and if Hux was starting to enjoy the company every time they did this, that wasn’t worth questioning

It was working, this strange little situation they’d brought themselves to. It took some experimentation – Hux still remembers one of their earlier attempts, when he’d mistakenly assumed a brisk wipe with a cloth would be enough to bring Ren down properly and it had led to a spectacular breakdown – but it was actually working. Hux hadn’t expected Ren to get anything out of it, but the fact that he did only made it all the better.

And there were times when Ren didn’t want to do it, and that was fine. Hux didn’t need Ren’s tears to get off – hell, he didn’t technically need _Ren_ to get off, he just much preferred Ren to his own hand – and he was content with whatever Ren was in the mood for during those times. Even when it wasn’t sex at all.

It also no longer happened if Ren was already crying when Hux found him. He still found the visual appealing, yes, and his cock still might stir, but the rest of him didn’t follow. It was too _wrong_ to be content with anyone or anything else causing Ren to be that upset.

After all, Hux was the only one allowed to make Ren cry now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
